Seet Child of Mine
by Ejdeha
Summary: More Fou-Lu/Mami. It's AU, where they are married, and actually had a child before the empire killed Mami. enjoy.


Sweet Child of Mine

Okay, another fou-Lu/mami, and sorry dei 123 for misspelling your name. This one is AU, where Fou-Lu and Mami did get married, and had a child before the empire came looking for Fou. It's another oneshot, but I've always wanted Fou-Lu to have a daughter..

Okay, for the baby's namesake, I'm making it to where Fou-Lu literally means "God Emperor." Fou meaning Emperor and Lu meaning God. I'm going with how Chinese grammar works, so the baby's name, Fou-Mei, Mei being the Chinese word for "beautiful, will mean "Beautiful-Emperss."

I don't own BoFIV.

-Sweet Child of Mine

Mami smiled at him, her usual, kind and sweet smile that made the man want to settle down in the first place. In her arms she cradled a small bundle who resembled her father in almost every way. From her ears and the strange red horns that grew out above them to her eyes, even the slight tan color of her skin.

"she hath your smile." Fou-Lu told his wife as he peered at the child. She was sleeping, a contented smile locked on her peaceful face. It touched the immortal's heart to see it.

"Ye think?" Mami asked, "Why don' we come with a name new. She can't go without one."

the baby cooed in her sleep. Fou-Lu took the child from Mami and held her close, being sure to cradle her head, and support her body. He, at first couldn't figure out a name that would suit his daughter, she needed a name befitting the child of a god. But he didn't want to dishonor Mami, the beautiful mortal who stole his immortal heart and whose soul was bound to his.

Mami was also locked in thought. She knew her husband's past, he held no secrets from her, how could he, love had made him tell her everything, and she took him, knowing full well what it meant. She was happy with her choice, and now she was blessed with a child.

She still called him Ryong, though in private she would call him by his real name. She looked at him, his arms strongly holding their child, and with a smile, she thought for a minute before a name came.

"How bout' Fou-Mei? S' a names That combines yer namesake of "Emperor, an' the word "beautiful."

Fou smiled, it was a wonderful, thoughtful, name. He didn't expect anything less from Mami. From the mind of a thoughtful and kind person comes a thoughtful and heart felt name.

"Tis a perfect name. We shall henceforth call our child Fou-Mei then."

With a quick movement Fou-Lu was at his wife's side, and he kissed her, deeply, and handed back the baby to her. She stirred, and began to cry in a tone they knew now as her hungry tone. Mami took her, and placed her to her now bare breast, and Fou-Lu turned around to hide his embarrassment. He was a modest man, and to watch his love feeding a baby made him feel slightly shy, although it was a completely maternal move.

The days passed, and he spent them with his wife, he tended the fields for her as she tended to their child. Life was settling for them, and now he was beginning to think he may be able to start anew, he was willing to, finding his other half, reuniting with him, and becoming the Yorae dragon didn't seem as important now. His wife, child, and the life they were starting was of more importance.

But he knew fate would intervene, and it did, when he noticed form a distance the men, clad in the Empire's armor, approaching.

Mami, had helped him escape with the child, she knew he had to, he had to find his other half, and maybe even find a home for Fou-Mei, who couldn't go with him, it was far too dangerous. The Empire couldn't find out about her either, they'd kill the only true heir to the empire. Neither one could keep her.

So, with his precious baby cradled in his arms, he ran with her, while the woman he loved sacrificed herself to them. He cried, holding his child as the Hex creatd from his beloved's death engulfed them. He blacked out, still holding his baby.

So she lived on, her father giving her to a man named Bunyan, beseeching him to raise her well, pleading him to keep no secret or truth from her. Bunyan took Fou-Mei, with that promise in him mind.

Fou Lu told Ryu about her when he finally confronted him.

"Than why give yourself to me, why not let me become a part of you? You have someone to live for."

fou-Lu looked at Ryu and sighted.

"It's not that simple. I'm content, I foved, and I hath lost, she'll grow up fine, and you, thou hath someone yes? Nina."

"then we will raise her." Ryu offered.

"Nay." Fou-Lu shook his head. "she will one day take the throne, I hath foreseen it, she needs to remain in the empire, but with her reign, there will be peace."

Fou-Mei grew to look like her father, her hair long and soft as silk, and her amber eyes dancing like fire. But when she smiled, she was Mami, kind and sweet.

With that, he became one with Ryu. Ryu became the Yorae dragon, then gave up the power for mortality. He married Nina, and ruled Wyndia with her. Fou-Mei did grow up and she became empress, Wong-Qu having led her to her rightful place. She did being peace, using diplomacy to make treaties and even establishing trade with the other nations.

When she came face-to-face with Ryu, Ryu swore he felt Fou-Lu watching her from the back of his mind, and he smiled as the god-emperor's voice rang in his mind; "Sweet child of mine."


End file.
